


Perfect

by Sans_tambours



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Baby Boy, F/M, Family, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_tambours/pseuds/Sans_tambours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of family happiness.</p>
<p>No character's name. Pick who you want! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just saw a cute video of a little boy with his dad helmet and I couldn't resist!  
> So, here it is! It's not long but I had to write it!  
> And there is no name so you can choose whoever you want for the dad ;)
> 
> Sorry if there is some grammatical mistakes... English is not my mother tongue!
> 
> And of course comments are welcomed! Plus, I'm curious who you will choose! ;)

  

I’m in the kitchen, preparing the dinner when suddenly I hear a giggle coming from upstairs and footsteps on the stairs.

“Moomm!!!!!!”

Smiling, I stop my cooking and turn around in time to see a 3-years-old little boy running toward me with his father’s helmet on his head.

“Mom! Mom! Look! Look at me! I’m a motogp pilot mom!”

I smile at his enthusiasm. “I see baby”

“I’m a piloooot!!!!” and with that he starts to run, hands in front of him mimicking a handlebar, trying to make the noise of a motorbike “Brroaappppp! Broammmmm!”

I can’t help but laugh, seeing him run everywhere in the house, taking a corner behind the sofa, elbow almost on the ground.

_God I love you_.

And a few seconds after, I sense arms around my waist, a hard chest on my back and lips on my neck.

_And I love you too._

Turning around in his arms, I look at him in the eyes, seeing all the happiness and the love in there.

“You shouldn’t have-“ I start, smiling.

“I know” he says “But he made the puppy eyes”

I laugh “Hard to resist hum?”

“Impossible” he smiles before taking my lips.

A few seconds after, I hear the _broapp_ increase behind me and then a helmet hurting my legs. I smile, breaking the kiss and turn around, finding our son sitting on the floor.

“Ouch!”

His dad laughs and takes him in his arms.

“Did you see mum?! I can ride like a motogp pilot! Just like daddy! “

“Yes I saw love! But I think your helmet is too big for you”

Shaking his head, he opens the visor, grinning “No, it’s perfect! Huh dad?”

Looking at him with proud eyes, he kisses his nose and turns his head toward me, truly happy.

“Absolutely perfect” he says, before kissing me.


End file.
